The Skywalkers
by kittykatmeow224
Summary: My first fanfic! Luke Skywalker and his sister Leia are summoned by their dead father so he can tell them his story. Set after Return of the Jedi.
1. Chapter 1: Anakin Skywalker is dead

Hi guys! Alright, so this is my first fanfic. Yay for me! :) This chapter is reviewing what I call a "father-son" moment in Return of the Jedi. If you guys have any suggestions for my future chapters, please review or PM me. Hope you guys enjoy! ~kittykatmeow224~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars. All credit goes to George Lucas and Lucasfilm LCC.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Anakin Skywalker is dead<strong>

Luke Skywalker was a Jedi. His father was one too. Only a couple months ago, he had watched his father die before him, after he had saved Luke.

"Luke, help me take this mask off."

"But you'll die!"

"Nothing… can stop that now. Just for once… let me, look on you with my own eyes."

Luke hesitated. Then, he slowly took the mask off that bound his father's head.

Luke looked in awe at his very pale-faced father. His skin was white, and he had battle scars all over his head.

"Now, go my son. Leave me."

"No! You're coming with me! I've got to save you!"

"You already have, Luke. You were right. You were right about me, Luke. Tell your sister, you were right."

Luke looked at his father's chest. Anakin Skywalker was dead.


	2. Chapter 2:The Dream

My second chapter! I was having trouble, but alas, Zoids Fanatic came to the rescue! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: The Dream<strong>

Luke was asleep on Coruscant when he had the dream. He dreamt that he was on the forest moon of Endor, only not in the Ewok village. He was wandering the forest when an apparition appeared in front of him. It was his father, Anakin.

"Father," said Luke.

"Hello again, Luke."

Luke then heard someone behind him. It was his twin sister, Leia.

"Luke," she said as she ran to her brother, embracing him.

Then she noticed Anakin.

"Father," said Leia apprehensively.

"My goodness, Leia. I never realized how much you sound like your mother," Anakin said, smiling at her.

She then wasn't so scared anymore.

"Why did you bring us here, father?"

Anakin took a deep breath.

"Obi-wan told me to bring you here so I could tell you about how I became a Jedi and sith."


	3. Chapter 3:Anakin's Story

Boy, this is a looooonnnggg chapter... :) thanks to all who have reviewed my story so far, I will try to update when I can! ~kittykatmeow224~

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: Anakin's Story<strong>

"I was born into slavery with my mother and was traded to a toydarian called Watto on Tatoonie when I was three."

"Then when I was nine, I found C-3PO in a junk pile and immediately started working on him."

"A couple months later, I met some outlanders while working in Watto's shop. One of them was your mother, a Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn, a gungan named Jar-Jar, and R2-D2.

"Later that day, we went to persuade my mother into letting me do the Boonta Eve Classic the next day, and I won my freedom to become a Jedi. Shortly after that, I met Obi-Wan."

"We then went to Coruscant to see if I could be a Jedi, even though I was too old. After that, we went to a planet called Naboo , and I helped destroy the trade federation droid control ship."

"As I was up in space, Qui-Gon was killed, and Obi-Wan became my master. From there on, I was trained as a Jedi."

"Ten years later, Obi-Wan and I were sent to protect your mother from a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. We found him and eventually killed him. We then battled a sith named Count Dooku and I lost my right hand."

"Your mother, Padme Amidala, secretly married me because we aren't allowed to marry.''

"Three years later, Obi-Wan and I killed Count Dooku and we let go of Chancellor Palpatine, who was being held captive by Dooku.

"After we crash landed, I found out that Padme was pregnant with you two."

"I kept having dreams that she was going to die, so I went to the Chancellor for help."

"He told me things about the dark side, and about how you can save people from dying. I figured out that he was the sith we were looking for, Darth Sideous. I told the Jedi council and they were sent to arrest him. But all of them were killed."

"That was when I became a servant to the dark side."


	4. Chapter 4:The unexpected visitor

Everyone was quiet. Leia looked frightened. She had always wondered why she looked different thand the parents who raised her on Alderann. Luke had a hardened look on his face. He remembered that when he was small, he dreamt that his parents would come to the small moisture farm, looking for him. A thought formed in his mind.

"What happened to our mother," said Leia timidly.

Anakin hesitated.

"She died shortly after you two were born."

Everyone was quiet once more. Then, something strange happened. Another apparation formed in front of them, this one of a young woman. She looked stunningly like Leia. She looked at Luke and Leia. Then, her eyes stopped at Anakin.


	5. Chapters 5 and 6

**Hey guys! So I decided to combine chapters 5 and 6 in this because chapter 6 is kinda short. This will probably be my last update for this one, but I do have another Star Wars one in progress, and I also have a Tron/Tron: Legacy one. So why don't you check them out?**

**~kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

><p>"Ani?"<p>

She looked and sounded scared. Anakin looked surprised at the woman who said his name. Then, he spoke.

"P-Padme? Is that you?"

Padme smiled.

"Yes, my love, it's me."

Anakin ran into her arms.

"Oh, Padme, I've missed you so much!"

His voice broke as tears formed in his eyes. Then he remembered what he did to his beloved wife.

"Padme, I'm sorry. So very very very-"

"Ani," she interrupted.

"It's alright. I forgive you. All I know is that you were very frustrated and didn't think."

"But Anakin," Padme said with a tone of worry in her voice.

"Whatever happened to our children?"

Luke and Leia were standing in the shadows of the trees, listening to their parents talking. Anakin took a deep breath.

"Well, they're here somewhere-"

"What?"

"Obi-wan told me to bring them here so it's not my fault!"

Leia was the first to step out of the shadows. Luke tried to stop her.

"Leia wait," he whispered loudly to his sister, But she got ahead of him just enough to come into view. Luke ran to catch up to her. Padme's eyes fell on them again. She burst into tears.

"I-I'msorry I wasn't a-able to raise you t-two!"

That got to Luke and Leia's hearts. Then Leia spoke.

"It's alright, mother. Please don't cry."

The word "mother" tumbled and fell on he tongue. She hadn't said it since she was a small girl. Luke just stared in awe at his mother, not saying a word. The moon and stars started to dissappear and the blackened sky looked a bit lighter that before. Anakin looked up.

"We must go now, you two," he said.

"Thank you for everything, mother and father," said Luke.

"May the force be with you both."

Luke and Leia both woke up at the same exact time.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: The New Day<strong>

Luke was panting when he woke up from his wonderfully strange dream. He didn't know if his sister had the same dream or not, so he decided to go to her apartment. WHen he found out she had the same dream, he smiled. Their parents wanted them to be together, and that wouldn't change, for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it, I guess. I hope you guys liked it, and be sure to look at my other fanfictions and review!<strong>

**~kittykatmeow224~**


End file.
